


Power in Submission

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s lifestyle, D/s themes, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Good Alpha Deucalion, Happy Chris, I needed it Ok, Kneeling, M/M, established D/s relationship, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: No matter how many times they had done this, and despite the fact they’d shared Deuc’s large ranch style house for 6 months, Chris still got a flutter of excitement when he knew Deuc was on his way home from the clinic.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Deucalion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Power in Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a long fic for the two I am working on, and many glorious chats with TwistedMind and Bunnywest, and lets be honest I wanted some nice healthy D/s with Deuc and Chris because those two together are hot enough to burn the sun.

Chris looked up at the clock - four-thirty. Deucalion would be home in an hour, he’d better get a move on. He shut the document he was working on --it could wait till tomorrow. He had to wait for Stiles to get back to him anyway, so he might as well start to get ready.

Chris made his way down to the large airy kitchen and inhaled the rich aromas of venison stew. Perfect. It should be nearly done by the time Deuc got home. All he had left to do was shower and prepare for Deuc’s arrival.

No matter how many times they had done this, and despite the fact they’d shared Deuc’s large ranch style house for 6 months, Chris still got a flutter of excitement when he knew Deuc was on his way home from the clinic. 

Chris showered and shaved and made sure every part of him was squeaky clean. It was best to be prepared for anything - they might just end up cuddling on the couch watching re-runs of Justified and both ogling Raylan’s fine ass. Or, like one memorable night last week, Chris could be thrown over the arm of the couch with Deuc’s clever tongue buried in his ass, with Chris begging Deuc to let him come. 

Slipping on a light pair of black sleep pants he forewent a tee after checking the thermostat was set just right. He gave himself one more look in the mirror. Beard neatly trimmed,check. Stupid schoolboy grin, check. He was almost back to the physical shape he was in before the accident. Not the same - there were too many scars for that, but he embraced them as reminders of who he had become. Besides, the way Deuc loved to kiss and nuzzle those scars on his hips and legs every day made Chris feel treasured and handsome, helped him see that he was perfect in Deuc’s eyes, 

Checking the clock on the bedside table, Chris fought the urge to squirm - five more minutes. He made his way through to the living room and looked around, satisfied with what he saw. The fire was blazing merrily, and the room was softly lit by just a few lamps.

His kneeling bench was placed next to the deep armchair Deuc loved to sit and relax in. Chris looked fondly at the well padded kneeling bench, the base covered in a firm cushion to protect Chris’s still healing knees, with ornately carved handholds on each side so Chris could lower and raise himself. It was designed to allow Chris maximum comfort while still letting him kneel for Deuc in the way they both loved. Deuc was a genius, creating this. It satisfied something deep within Chris to be able to kneel for Sir - in this position he felt he could express just how much Deuc’s love and care meant to him.

Chris lowered himself gently onto the cushioned bench. Once comfortable he laid his palms in his lap and lowered his head, his mind already slowing down, the day’s work slipping away till only thoughts of pleasing his Sir remained.

The faint click of the front door and the jingle of keys being tossed into the bowl alerted Chris the Deuc was home. He kept his eyes down, breathing slowly, waiting, knowing Deuc would remove his jacket and shoes before coming into the living room.

“Well isn’t this a sight to make a Dom’s heart soar? My beautiful boy, kneeling so sweetly for me.” Chris smiled, eyes still focused on the carpet. Bare feet came into focus, then a strong hand tangled in his hair, tugging him to look up.

Deuc’s eyes glowed a soft red, and a hint of fang showed through those gorgeous lips. Chris hummed in pleasure at affecting his Dom so.

“Does this please you, Sir?” Chris asked softly.

“Very much.” Deuc leant down and claimed Chris’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Chris relaxed into the slick slide of mouths, letting Deuc take what he needed from him. When he pulled away, Deuc’s lips looked as swollen and glossy as Chris’s felt. Panting slightly, Chris leaned his head against Deuc’s strong thigh, letting out a contented purr when Deuc’s hand stroked along his neck and through his hair.

“You have pleased me very much Christopher, and for that, you deserve a reward. What should I give you, sweetheart?”

“Whatever my Sir desires.”

“Right answer.” The grin Deuc gave was wicked and Chris clenched in anticipation, wondering if tonight Deuc would let him come. He and Deuc had discovered Chris had a particular love-hate relationship with edging and denial- once, in a fit of pique, Chris had hidden all of Deuc’s cages. That hadn’t gone well- or rather, it had, depending on how you looked at it. His ass had glowed red for days, but he had ridden high on the feeling the entire time.

“Whatever pleases you, Sir.”

“I think it would please me to have use of that mouth. Open like a good boy.” Chris let out a happy hum and did as he was told. He eyed Deuc hungrily as Deuc slowly unzipped and slid his pants down. Chris leant forward and nuzzled Deuc’s groin, inhaling the musky male scent that sent his brain to its happy place.

He mouthed slowly along Deuc’s cock, sucking gently at the wonderful fat head, savouring the warm flesh in his mouth. Then he slowly let it slip out with a trail of saliva, and began delicately tracing the vein that ran underneath its girth, taking his time, tasting and teasing his Sir. 

Deuc let out a deep husky growl. “My boy is teasing me. Open up, and let me feel the warmth of that throat.”

Chris happily obliged, humming as Deuc’s length slid down his throat. They’d done this enough over the last few months that Chris was comfortable with it, able to relax his throat and take Deuc as deep as he could.

There was a deep growl from Deuc as he bottomed out. Chris grew lightheaded as his airflow was restricted, but panic did not take him, wrapped in the surety Deuc had him. Deuc slowly drew his hips back, Chris working his Sir’s cock as it slid between his lips. 

Deuc thrust back in slowly, one hand carding through his hair, the other stroking his cheek. “You are beautiful like this, your mouth stretched around me. I could do this for hours,” Deuc moved with unhurried rolls of his hips, a slow and sensual dance. 

Chris moaned around Deuc’s length. He was achingly hard in his pants, but part of this dance was the wait, knowing only Deuc would decide if he got to come tonight. 

‘That’s it boy, open wide for me and take my cock.” Deuc’s eyes were focused on where his cock was sliding into Chris’s mouth. With a cock buried in his throat, eyes and mouth leaking, Chris never felt more powerful than he did in moments like this.

Deuc pulled out and let out a soft growl, “On the couch, knees spread. Now, boy.”

He held out a hand and helped Chris carefully to his feet, stopping to kiss him slow and leisurely. Chris loved it when Deuc looked like this, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and his mussed pants hanging low on his hips, the wolf so close to the surface. He did this to his man, oh yes he did.

Chris knelt on the couch, soft cushions protecting his knees and the back supporting his chest and arms. Deuc ran a possessive hand down his back, claws lightly caressing Chris’s sweat-slick skin, till they cupped his backside through his sleep pants. “These need to go,” Deuc drawled. The sound of ripping as his claws made short work of the pants had Chris snickering.

“Something funny, boy?” Deuc’s voice was close to his ear, making him shiver. 

“Just glad we brought the store out in those pants Sir, I mean the rate we’re going through them.” Chris smiled into the cushion as Deuc nipped his neck.

Deuc chuckled, the air from his breath tickling Chris’s exposed flesh., “You know, you're right.”   
  


Uh oh, there it was - that tone in Deuc’s voice.    
  
“I think from now on, I would like my sweet boy waiting for me naked.” 

Damn it - he should have known Deuc would be able to work that one to his advantage. But then the thought  _ did _ send a delicious shiver down Chris’s spine.

Deuc’s fingers traced down his crack, stopping to press lightly at the plug sitting snugly in his hole. Tapping at it gently, Deuc slowly began pulling it out, twisting it so it teased his hole, almost taunting him. Chris let out a deep moan into the chair cushion, rocking his hips against the back of the lounge. A soft sigh fell from his lips when the plug was finally free, and he bit back a laugh when Deuc threw it aside.

“This is going to be hard and fast, Christopher. You can come -  _ if  _ you can do so before I finish.”

_ Challenge accepted  _ Chris thought, then let out a loud groan as Deuc lined up against his hole and slid in, thrusting home in one smooth stroke.

“You're so good for me boy, look at that hole of yours stretched around me, taking me so well.” Deuc started working his hips, slamming into Chris. “Shall I fill you up and plug you? ” Deuc growled. 

Chris’s hole clenched around Deuc’s cock “Yes please, Sir.”

“My perfect boy, with his perfect needy hole, fill you up, again and again, you were made for me.” Deuc’s thrusts became harder and narrowed in on Chris prostate the battering it was taking having him clawing at the couch in mindless pleasure, between the hammering his prostate was taking and Deuc’s dirty mouth Chris could feel his orgasm building up- the slight tingling in his balls had changed to a full electric charge from his balls right though his cock, Deuc’s hold on his hips grew tighter (there would be bruises there in the morning,) and his thrusts more erratic.

“You going to come for me, boy? Show your Alpha that you can, let me feel you squeeze my cock.” Deuc bit down hard on the junction of Chris’s neck and shoulder, the shot of pleasure-pain shorting his brain, and he came in great, messy ropes, going boneless as Deuc pounded into him to completion.

Chris was still a boneless mess as Deuc repositioned them on the lounge, Chris sprawled on top of him.

Lifting his head, he gazed up at the man who had become so important in his life. Deuc had given him the freedom to be himself, to relish the release of control, to know that Deuc was there to catch him and hold him. 

Playing with the soft hairs on Deuc’s chest, Chris hummed softly to himself. “So do you really want me to be naked and waiting next time?”

He didn't miss the flash in Deuc’s eyes, or the slow languid smile. “Oh I would love that Christopher, in fact, I say it should be a new rule.”

Chris let out a happy sigh. As rules went this was an easy one, and it would cut down on the number of pairs of pants they had to replace. Sliding up, he brushed his nose against Deuc’s. “Okay.” 

“Well, that was an easy agreement. What no negotiation, no bargaining?”

Chris gave Deuc a coy smile. “What was it you always said?” Chris lifted his head and affected a bad British accent. “Your Dom knows what's best for you, Christopher.”

“Moon help me, I have created a monster,” Deuc laughed, but not before giving Chris’s exposed backside a sound slap.

Chris felt his cheeks heat and his cock move in interest, but he wasn’t twenty anymore. Besides, he had a stew to serve and a butterscotch pudding to surprise Deuc with.

Dinner was spent in Deuc’s lap being hand-fed morsels of the stew and basking in Deuc’s praise. He hadn’t let Chris get dressed, but had allowed an apron for safety's sake, the purple and green gingham monstrosity barely covering Chris’s groin, but he couldn’t complain when he had Deuc eyeing him like the finest wine.    
  
Oh yeah, there was power in submission.

Damn right there was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and valued


End file.
